Computing devices may use force sensors to detect a received force. However, due to different materials used in these force sensors, and more specifically, due to different elastic deformation characteristics of the materials and/or structures, the force sensor may not accurately detect the amount of force being applied at a particular time. More specifically, the force sensor may continue to detect that force is being applied to the force sensor even if the force has been removed as it may take some amount of time for the elastomeric material in the force sensor to return to its original (e.g., nominal) position, shape or state. In other cases, the force sensor may continue to detect an increase in force even when a constant or substantially constant force is applied to the force sensor. This increase in sensed force may also be caused by the elastic properties of the materials within the force sensor and/or the structure of the force sensor.
In addition to the above, the elastic deformation of the materials in the force sensor and/or the structure of the force sensor itself, may cause a delayed reaction associated with the received force input. For example, if a force input is received and the computing device does not react to the received input a timely manner (e.g., updating a user interface, launching an application and so on), the user experience with the computing device may be diminished.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been made. Although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in this background.